No Need To Worry!
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: Various collection of one-shots! Accepting requests, so if you want to read any one-shot(state which pairing), I will write for you. PM me the plot and characters. Ratings mostly T but can change to M(warnings will be given beforehand)
1. Chapter 1: pearlshipping

**What's love?**

 _Well,this one shot is based on the episode,'' For the love of meowth''. Remember the scene, when Ash asks Dawn,"Got what hard?" and she sighes,telling,"Forget it Ash."_

 _I think that was cute, I felt the same way while explaining what love is to my uhmm..close friend. Well, like all the authors do, On with the fic._

 _I don't own Pokémon and sadly, I never will. If I would have, then Ash would have won a league and be a champion already. And of course pearlshipping would be official. ;)_

...

He kept on thinking,' _meowth got what hard? What gave him that incredible strength to defeat Infernape?'_ He asked Dawn but she swayed him away, thinking he won't understand. He tried asking Brock, but he was lost in his day dreams on hearing the question. Since the retired gym leader was smiling like a maniac and making kissing sounds, Ash came to the conclusion that he had lost his mind while thinking about Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.

He wanted to get an answer, so he decided to ask Dawn again. He found her, sitting along the river bank, drawing some costumes. The sun was about to set within an hour or so, so the heat was bearable as well as the dim fading light provided a calm atmosphere. Pikachu was already sleeping, tired of all the battle practices. Piplup and Buneary were asleep beside their trainer. He slowly crept behind her and took a quick glance at her drawing. On the plain white sheet of paper,was a beautifully sketched work, a long and elegant gown,with a rose near the waist area to give the essence of a belt.

"It's nice," he praised.

"Oh! Its you. Thanks and stop scaring me like this!" she warned him playfully.

He sat beside her and directed his gaze towards the beautiful lake. The blue water was slowly splashing against the shore, as if teasing the shore to stop the waves. He was thinking of a way to ask her about the question.

Seeing his eyebrows creased together, she understood he was focusing hard about something.

"Is something bothering you Ash?" she asked,concerned.

"How did you know?'' he asked, surprised.

"Whenever you think hard, you kind of zone out and your eyebrows crease together,"she stated,giggling.

He raised his eyebrows and playfully asked," Am I that transparent?"

"Or may be I am intelligent?" she playfully said while pinching his cheeks.

"Meowth got what hard Dawn?" he asked, coming straight at the topic.

She sighed again. She never thought she would have to explain the topic of love to him. She was not sure whether she wanted to talk about love to anyone, let alone Ash.

Seeing her quiet, he asked again,"Please Dawn, I felt like a fool, as I was the only one who was clueless about what was going on!"

"You remember that Phione,who wanted to stay with Buneary?",she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he was pretty mad when she rejected him for pikachu!",he laughed at the memory.

"Do you know why she didn't go with him?"she asked. She seriously asked Arceus why the boy was so dense.

"Because she didn't want to leave you I guess."

Dawn sweatdropped at his answer. She mentally slapped herself for trying to explain this to him. Even explaining Paul would have been easier.

Dawn slowly turned towards Ash and said," No, thats not the case. It was because Buneary likes Pikachu."

Now Ash was more confused. Didn't Pokemon like each other?

"But all Pokémon like each other,right?",he asked confused.

"Ash, its not just like, the feeling is love." She said slowly.

"Love? Love like?"he asked again, confused.

"Love is when.. When you want to stay with a person forever, accept each others fault and differences and respect the others choice. Helping in times of need, caring and supporting each other. The pain of separation as well as happiness of reunion, they come under the feeling of love Ash,"she explained.

Ash lay on the ground and closed his eyes. He replied," the feeling which I have for mom, that kind of feeling?"

She giggled at his answer then slowly but cheerfully said," that's love too,but this love is different. This love gives butterflies flying feeling in your stomach whenever you see that person, you think about that person all the day, want to talk to him all the time and dream about the future together." She blushed while explaining.

He slowly got up and looked directly in her eyes. Seeing his direct stare,she shifted in her seat and broke the gaze to look at the endless sky. He whispered," Then does that mean that I love you?"

She was taken aback by his comment. She blushed harder and without looking at him asked,"How will I know, I don't know."

"I mean, I like talking to you, caring for you as welll as want to have you by my side forever. I don't know why but whenever I see you crying, I feel sad too. I want to absorb you pain but cant understand how to do that. Well if its love, then may be I am in love with you Dawn," he happily replied.

Dawn was blushing like mad. She knew that he was speaking without knowing what he meant , but she believed it came from the bottom of his heart. Without even looking at him,she slowly said,"I love you too Ash. But when we get old, I want you to prove what you said today, if you really feel that way. I will wait for you to realise the meaning of love. Till then, we are the best buddies right?" she asked while raising her hand.

He got up and gave her a high five.

"Promise",he said.

...

 _And done! Not every story has a union you know :p_

 _Somethings must be left on future._

 _Well.. Read and review please, all criticisms will be gladly accepted._

 _This is darkestlightofhope sighing_ _off! Farewell XD_


	2. Chapter 2: OldRival-LeafGreenshipping

**"No need to worry"**

 **Oldrivalshipping**

 **...**

Gary was never the most socially active person in the bunch. However that didn't mean he didn't like company. He just didn't know how to keep a conversation going or how to handle playful insults.

People say that when he was a kid, he always used to loiter around, wishing anyone and everyone he met on his trail. He loved Pokémon as much as he loved his own life. He also made some new friends while aimlessly moving around. Ash Ketchum was one of them. However, things started going downhill when his parents, Mr and Mrs Oak left for Johto and were crushed while excavating fossils near Goldenrod City. Things were never the same again.

 _Written in these walls_ _are_

 _The stories that I can't explain_

 _I leave my heart open but_

 _It stays right here empty for days_

 _She told me in the morning_

 _She don't feel the same_

 _About us in her bones_

 _Seems to me that when I die_

 _These words will be written_

 _On my stone_

He started to stay out of company. People always used to sympathize about his loss and used to tell how sorry they were. He was young but not naive. He knew most of the consolation were just fake. Irritated with the people around him, he started ignoring them. He felt if he doesn't listen, the chatters would eventually stop. He didn't need someone to pity him, all he needed was a person who would listen to him, without getting irritated.

 _And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

 _The ground beneath my feet_

 _Is open wide_

 _The way that I been_

 _Holding on too tight_

 _With nothing in between_

So when he was ten, he started on his journey, a journey to become League Champion. He always found it difficult to travel in company. But, without the presence of any human comfort, he was sure he would go crazy. So, he hired a personal squad of cheerleaders. They sure occupied his time and gave him company, he still felt out of place and alone. So, he let them go.

As soon as he thought he was alone again, someone entered his life. His first girlfriend, first kiss and first heartbreak. Giselle.

Th _e story of my life_

 _I take her home_

 _I drive all night_

 _To keep her warm_

 _And time is frozen_

 _(the story of, the story of)_

 _The story of my life_

 _I give her hope_

 _I spend her love_

 _Until she's broke_

 _Inside_

 _The story of my life_

 _(the story of, the story of)_

Staying with Giselle made him happy, satisfied even. She always strove him to do better, work harder. She was an ideal woman, for Gary, this Lady was faultless. They used to talk like best friends and care for each other like married couples. However, having lost someone so close to his heart, he was possessive.

He hated when Giselle used to talk with other boys or dismiss their dates for some reason or the other. He felt he was being ignored. And it hurt him like a bitch.

 _Written on these walls are_

 _The colors that I can't change_

 _Leave my heart open but_

 _It stays right here in its cage_

 _I know that in the morning now_

 _I see us in the light upon a hill_

 _Although I am broken,_

 _my heart is untamed_

 _Still_

Giselle moved away from his like, saying he had trust issues and was over possessive. Moreover, being a trainer, he had very little time for her. But whatever time he had, he spend it on her. For the girl, it was never enough.

So, being heartbroken, Gary left, believing he was meant to be alone. This made him arrogant and a jerk. All his frustration used to stay bottled up inside him, and he found the perfect target to let it free. Ash.

Poor Ash, he never understood why his best friend turned out to be such a jerk. He was always there when Gary's parents passed away but the brunette didn't want any mercy or pity. He pushed Ash away. So far, into a void, from where coming back was nearly impossible.

 _And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

 _The fire beneath my feet_

 _Is burning bright_

 _The way that I been_

 _Holding on so tight_

 _With nothing in between_

However, things started improving when he faced Ash in Johto League. He had lost but gained something more important. His old friend. Ash.

It was then he had made up his mind to become a researcher. He wanted to follow Professor Oak's footsteps but in his heart of heart wanted to be greater than him. He wanted to make everyone around him proud.

A new era of his life had began.

Th _e story of my life_

 _I take her home_

 _I drive all night_

 _To keep her warm_

 _And time is frozen_

 _(the story of, the story of)_

 _The story of my life_

 _I give her hope_

 _I spend her love_

 _Until she's broke_

 _Inside_

 _The story of my life_

 _(the story of, the story of)_

Gary got up and brushed away the dirt from his pant. He had been sitting on the cliff that overlooked Pallet Town for more than an hour.

His motherland. It always brought back memories. Some good and some bad. But he knew, he would do everything he could to protect it. Even if that meant jumping into potentially dangerous situations which could kill him.

"Still here Professor?" A soft, melodious and girly voice called him, breaking him out of his trance. Her voice reminded him of Giselle, but he knew the difference between the two voices. He always looked forward to hear this voice and he would never even spend a penny to listen Giselle's voice, even when sometimes he used to crave for her presence.

"I told you not to call me Professor," Gary said, getting up and turning to face the girl,"It makes me feel old."

The girl smiled cutely and with a bright smile said,"Sorry Gary. It is a habit of mine." Gary chuckled softly on hearing that. Shaking his head, while trying to compress his amused grin, he playfully stated,"Grow up Leaf."

Leaf was older Professor Oak's assistant, along with Tracey. Tracey used to help Oak with his data collecting and food preparation where as Leaf, being daughter of a doctor, used to treat the Pokémon. They had first met when Gary decided to pursue his dream of becoming an honourable Professor and had returned to Kanto to go on a new journey.

Leaf taught Gary the basics of researching and it was only a matter of time when he surpassed her. He was always a quick learner. They had spend one summer vacation together,learning about each other and teaching each other.

Gary was hardly home after that. He went to sinnoh to learn under professor Rowan and after two years, returned to Kanto, to help his aging grandpa.

They had started walking back to the town. Leaf had come to fetch Gary, his old friends were looking for him but she decided to keep quiet. She wanted to look the surprised expression on his handsome face on getting the present.

Over the years, Leaf had fallen in love with Gary. That Gary, which was workaholic, that Gary who used to forget to brush his teeth but never forgot to give the Pokémon a bath, that Gary who used to study all night and slept at six in the morning, using the books as a pillow and a napkin to drool upon, leaving tasted empty coffee cups scattered on the table. She loved the way he used to tease her for her mistakes and the way he helped her when she messed up.

"What are these flowers for?" Leaf asked, noticing a small bouquet in his hands. She wondered why she hadn't noticed them before.

Gary gave a small smirk and playfully teased,"Don't worry Leafy, they are not for you."

She knew he had said with just clean intension of messing with her, still couldn't help but feel a little sad.

 _And I been waiting for this time_

 _To come around_

 _But baby running after you_

 _Is like chasing the clouds_

 _The story of my life_

 _I take her home_

 _I drive all night_

 _To keep her warm_

 _And time is frozen_

Leaf noticed Gary enter the cemetery and decided to follow him. She knew why he was there.

She saw Gary bend on his knees ants place the bouquet neatly on a grave. His mother's grave.

"Mother, see, orchids, purple ones. I know you love them. But sorry, I wasn't able to find a pink rose." Leaf heard Gary talking to the grave. She didn't feel weird. Neither did she feel left out. She was watching silently, adoring the scene in front of her.

"You think I am a fool and emotional idiot, right?" Gary said while walking back to the lab. Leaf gave a small giggle and muttered,"Yes you're a fool and no, I don't think so, I believe so."

Gary faked a hurt expression then both of them burst out laughing, clutching their stomach and panting due to heavy laughing. Gary didn't come up with any witty comeback. He didn't have to.

"You still miss them?" Leaf slowly asked. Gary nodded. She didn't ask anything after that. She didn't think it was necessary.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything else? Like how I feel or how sorry you're for my loss?"

Leaf didn't stop walking neither did she make eye contact. As if humming to herself, she quietly said,"I can't. I can't feel the amount of pain you're going through. So there is no use in digging old wound. I was never that close to my mother but I know, if she dies, it will hurt like a bitch. Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps, I can't even imagine how much you'll feel if you speak about it."

Gary could only smile,"You're a nice girl Leaf. Any boy will be lucky to have you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Leaf gave a defeated sigh. All she wanted was Gary to notice her. Not as a Friend and definitely not as a sister. However, she couldn't tell him about it. His presence made her happy and she didn't want to lose that.

"Something is bothering you."

Leaf shook her head,"It is not."

Gary said,"I always thought my life sucks. When I lost my parents, Giselle, the Johto League, I couldn't help but scold and hate myself. But now I know, we can't have everything. So I try my best to cherish what I have now." He noticed the curious expression on her face and with a soft smile, said,"It includes you too Leaf."

Leaf could just smile where as she was burning from inside. She was imagining he had just confessed and was about to ask what he truly meant but he said,"We fight like siblings, care for each other like couples and help each other like best friends. You're one of the best things that has happened to me."

Leaf was hiding her excitement. But, was he just seeing her as a friend or something more? If she is mistaken, it would just make things awkward between them. Holding her desire, she sweetly said,"That's what best friends are for!"

Th _e story of my life_

 _I give her hope_

 _(give her hope)_

 _I spend her love_

 _Until she's broke_

 _(until she's broke inside)_

 _Inside_

 _The story of my life_

 _(the story of, the story of)_

 _The story of my life_

 _The story of my life_

 _(the story of, the story of)_

 _The story of my life_

 _Hardl_ **y did they know what the other was thinking. They let out inaudible sigh and repeated two words,"Just Friends."**

 **Confession could wait. They both thought.**

 **...**

 _That was my first oldrivalshipping one shot. I hope I pulled it okay. It was Gary-centric, that man always intrigues me!_

 _Leave a review and speak your mind. Critical appreciation are gladly accepted._

 _~ darkestlightofhope_


End file.
